


Happy birthday baby

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: It’s Harry’s birthday.





	Happy birthday baby

It’s midnight,Harry gets up from bed to get himself a cup of water.  
Today is his birthday.  
He returns to bedroom with a cup of tea in his hand.He places the cup on the bedside table,and then bends down to kiss the person who is in the bed.  
“Happy birthday,babe.”he opens his eyes,Harry feels himself almost drowning in the color of the dark blue.  
“Thank you,Lou.”he says,with a big smile on his face.  
But then he sighs,because Louis falls in sleep again.Whatever.  
He lies on the bed,staring at the ceiling, can’t keep a smile off his face-it’s his birthday,with his lover lying beside him,no flashlight,no paparazzi,no Camille,they totally have each other.  
He rolls on his side and closes his eyes, breathing in Louis’ scent.  
Feels so good.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time post fic,don’t care about them if I made any grammar mistakes, ’cuz English is not my first language.


End file.
